


A Red Velvet Ring Box

by Reebeewrites



Category: Layton Brothers: Mystery Room, Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Claire (Professor Layton) - Freeform, Gen, Lucy Baker/Alfendi Layton - Freeform, Mental Health Issues, Mental Illness, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reebeewrites/pseuds/Reebeewrites
Summary: Alfendi received a phone call from his father, stating that he would like him to come visit and that it was rather important.--Hershel is tired of seeing the ring box. It's been too long, and it's time it found a better home.





	A Red Velvet Ring Box

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where this idea came from, but it was written out at 4 am when I should have been studying for finals.

“Hello, father.” He said letting himself into the house.

“I’m right here Al.” His father said from the next room. Alfendi hung up his scarf and coat and walked into the room. He saw his father sitting on the sofa doing a jigsaw puzzle, but he put down the piece he was holding when he saw Al walk in. Alfendi sat down in a chair opposing his father, with the small table between them. Unsurprisingly, the table already had two cups of tea made. Being a good son, he picked up his own cup and had a sip. His father has always made an amazing cup of tea.

“Thank you for the tea, father.” He said, attempting to act like he wasn't confused. He didn’t have a very good relationship with his dad, so to receive a call summoning him to his home was surprising. What could he want?

“How are you, Al? It’s been a while...” Hershel asked. He looked tired. Age was starting to show on the old man's face, despite the constant reminders that he really wasn’t _that_ old. He couldn’t go adventuring the way he used to, he never married, and all his kids were moved out. Perhaps he was just lonely?

“I’m doing good, father. Work is nice. And you?” Pleasantries aplenty. Neither of them were ever good at conversation, but it got worse when they were together.

“Oh, I’m doing as good as I could be, Al.” He said with his classic smile. Alfendi took a deep breath, forcing a smile.

“May I ask why you called?” He said, no longer able to contain his curiosity. His father leant back and sighed.

“I suppose I should get straight to the point.” He paused, thinking how to phrase his next sentence. He couldn’t figure out how to start, it seemed.

So instead of speaking, he reached into the inside pocket of his coat. Slowly, he pulled out a small red velvet ring box and sat it on the table in front of them. Alfendi’s eyes opened wide, curious, but reached out to pick it up, as Hershel continued speaking.

“Well... I had Flora over last week to offer this to her, but she said she couldn’t possibly take it. And I can’t bear to have it sitting unloved any longer.” Alfendi held the box, before slowly opening it.

Inside was a gorgeous diamond ring. It wasn’t extravagant, in fact, it was quite plain, but it was perhaps its simplicity that made it so beautiful. Alfendi could feel his heart stop. He was holding an engagement ring, no doubt about it. He looked from the ring in his hands to his father, unable to speak but longing for an explanation. As if he could hear his thoughts, Hershel spoke.

“I had bought it for Claire.” He needn't say more. His kids grew up curious and well, kids ask questions, so eventually Alfendi and Katrielle had learned of their father's lost love. He didn’t know much about Claire, just scrap details here and there, but even as a bratty child, he knew not to pry anymore than he already had.

“Flora,” Hershel said, drawing Al out of his reverie. “Had said it felt wrong to take it considering she had met Claire. She didn’t think she could take it having met the woman it was intended for and I respect that.” Al looked back to the ring. It was beautiful. He wondered how his father could have afforded such a ring at that young age.

“I want you to take it. Give it to someone who will appreciate it the way I know Claire would have had she gotten the opportunity.” He could hear his father speaking but he was having a hard time processing. He was filled with emotions, something that was hard for Al to deal with.

“Al?”

“Alfendi?”

A shaky arm reached out to him.

“Alfendi, it’s okay come back to me.”

When his father’s hand finally made contact with his arm, well that was the last straw. He snapped.

“I don’t want this!” He yelled, drawing back his arm. Hershel pulled back.

“Alfendi!” He said sternly, but not with rage.

“No, I can’t believe that I’m your second choice and you think that’s okay!” Alfendi was filled with rage. His fist slammed down on the table as he spoke, dropping the box and ruining the puzzle in the process. It’s been a long time since he’s had an episode like this. At least he was self-aware. “Flora didn’t want it so I’m second? Wow, glad to see she’s still your favourite.”

“Now you know it’s not like that, Alfendi.” Hershel felt his own voice rise and took a deep breath. He needed to stay calm to bring Al down. “I thought she would want it, Al-”

“You were going to give it to _him_ , you know that right?” Al had stopped yelling, but his words were still filled with venom. Hershel was taken aback for a moment. “You weren’t even giving it to me, your son, no no no,” he said, again raising his voice and becoming more animated, “You were giving that beautiful ring to _him_.” Again the words were said with such venom and spite, spat out like they were filth.

“I know he’s in there right now, how does he feel about what you're saying?” Hershel was going back to when Al was young. Trying to remember how to talk him out of an episode. And not just when he was young. When the split first happened, his outbursts came back harder and worse than they’d ever been. It hurt Hershel to see his boy like this.

“He doesn’t matter.” He said slowing down. Calming down.

“He does matter Al, because he is you. Remember? I thought you had this under control, I thought you two were getting along?”

_I thought so too._

“Not now!” He yelled out loud, to the voice in his head. His hands shot up to his head, desperately trying to hold everything in.

“When did things get bad again?”

“I can’t deal with both of you right now, I can’t do this.” He stood up, getting up to leave.

“No, I’m not letting you leave, we have to work this out!” The somewhat calmer Al said, having somehow pushed the pissed off original back. He stood stiff as he attempted to keep his other half contained. “I’m so sorry Hershel, I know I might not really be your son-”

“Nonsense boy, of course you’re my son. You, as a whole, are going through a lot. And that’s okay.” Placid could feel his eyes beginning to tear up. He couldn’t tell if they were his tears or if they belonged to the voice still yelling at him from inside.

“How has he been?” Hershel was shaking. He hated seeing Al like this, it was killing him.

“He’s fine, I’m fine, we’re fine.” Alfendi said, holding back the tears, holding back. “I don’t know what set him off like this, he hasn’t done this in years, honest.”

“I believe you, son” Hershel rose up and walked around the table. Alfendi was standing there, fists clenched on the verge of tears. He hugged him.

And that broke the dam, letting the tears run free.

“Shhh it’s okay, it’s okay.”  
“It’s hard to hold him back.”  
“Then don’t.”

There was a moment of silence. Hershel wasn’t sure who he was holding, he only knew that it was his boy and that he loved him. Alfendi let his hands drop down to his sides, but Hershel held on.

“Why would you give it to him?” His voice was calm, sad.  
“Because he was here.”  
“You wouldn’t have offered that to me.”  
Hershel pulled back.

“Is that really it? Oh no, my boy, I would have given it to you if you had been here. I don’t view you as separate entities, I love you as you are. I’ve loved you since the moment I brought you home, Forbodium didn’t change anything.” Hershel had his hand firmly holding Al’s elbows. Standing, he towered over his dad. No one ever thought they were family, so Al went through most of his young life having to explain to kids and adults alike that he was adopted. He had hated that.

“Is that really what triggered all this?” Hershel asked and Al nodded his head, silent. “I love you. I would never not love you. I forget sometimes how hard things can be for you, so I’m so sorry if I hurt you. But I only have one son, and I’m holding both of them right now.” He smiled. Alfendi laughed a short chuckled and wiped away the tears from his face.

“I’m sorry dad.” He paused. “For everything.”

“I know it’s not your fault son, it’s okay. And you need to realize it’s not your fault either.”  
Alfendi gave his father another quick hug before sitting back down in his chair. Hershel followed behind him, returning to the sofa where he previously sat. His eyes went to look at his now sitting father but instead, they landed on the open ring box on the table in front of them. Hershel noticed.

“Would you like the ring, Al?”  
“You’d still let me have it?”  
“Of course.”

“Thank you, father.” He closed the small box and placed it into his pocket. He was wondering if he should get up and leave, or if he should stay longer. He wasn’t sure.

“Alfendi, may I tell you another reason I wanted to give you that ring?” Al straightened up and nodded, curious to hear what could possibly follow.

“Lucy reminds me a lot of Claire, from the hair to her personality, and I hope I’m not overstepping here, I’m not sure how serious your relationship is, but I do think Claire would have liked her.” Alfendi could feel his face begin to blush but for the second time tonight he found himself so full of emotions that he couldn’t talk.  
“I think she’s the kind of lady I envisioned wearing that ring.” Hershel said placing his hand on Alfendi’s.

His face turned as red as his hair as he squeaked out another quiet, ‘thank you’. He had no intention of proposing, they hadn’t even been dating that long, had they? He had a feeling the ring would sit untouched in his room for quite a while, but that someday he would definitely use it. Perhaps it wouldn’t end up being Lucy, but someday he would honour his father. His father and Claire. He was glad he could give his dad some comfort by taking the ring from him. God, how long had he kept this thing? He would have been in his twenties when he bought it, how much heartbreak has seeing this caused him over the years? Alfendi would not let it go unloved.  
He placed his other hand on top of his father’s and gave a gentle but firm squeeze. There was a weird understanding between them that everything would be okay. That they would be okay. And surprisingly, Al believed it.

“Are you sure,” Alfendi started, “that you don’t want to give it to Kat?”

“Alfendi Layton, stop doubting yourself.” Hershel said playfully, giving Al a light tap on the knee. “I could have given it to Kat, but I wanted to offer it to you first. I love you all.” Alfendi smiled.

The two of them sat there for quite a while chatting and reassembling the puzzle, and at one point Al even went out to make more tea. They didn’t talk of much of consequence and Al didn’t hate it nearly as much as he thought he would. It was surprisingly bearable. And throughout their conversations, Alfendi switched many times, but there was no pressure and no hostility. It was perhaps the best that things had been between them in a long time.

And when the time came for Al to leave, he felt almost bittersweet. He loved his dad, don’t get him wrong, but their relationship had always had this awkward strain. Alfendi hadn't exactly been a great kid. Add on top of that the fact that his own insecurities always made him feel like he was lesser than his sisters in his father's eyes and it wouldn't be hard to see why they had issues. And after Forbodium he felt more unloved than ever, as everyone seemed to love and embrace the fake who inhabited his shell of a body. But all things changed over time, and eventually he learned that they didn’t like his new personality more, they were just trying to help him through such a big lifestyle change. They were kinder to him because they loved him and wanted to see him get better.

So when he finally got up, he made sure to hug his father and tell him how much he loved him. The promise of more frequent phone calls didn’t seem fake this time, unlike every other time they spoke. And as he left his father’s country home he had a new weight in his pocket, a lovely ring. He took it out again and looked at it. It was beautiful, truly. Closing the box he placed it into his side table drawer, where it would sit for a long time, before eventually coming to live on a soft delicate hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, that wasn't awful? Who knows. I've always loved the idea of Al having these uncontrollable outbreaks, probably because that's the kind of environment I grew up in.  
> If you like this you can find me at [laytonfam](https://laytonfam.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
